


Crescent Rise

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crescent Rise, Gen, Song Lyrics, Translation, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: My own translation/interpretation of Crescent Rise. c:
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku, TRIGGER - Relationship, Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke and Family
Kudos: 5





	Crescent Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I'm very sorry for my absence T.T I have 6 new prompts/ideas dor GakuTsumu but I have classes from Monday to Saturday :I I also feel bad for posting new ones but not able to update the rest (≖͞_≖̥)

凍てつく長い夜 わずかな平穏を狙って  
itetsuku nagai yoru wazukana heion wo neratte  
In a frozen, long night, I'm after for a little tranquility

素知らぬ顔のまま 奪っていくのか？ このままじゃ  
soshiranu kao no mama ubatteiku no ka? kono mama ja  
Feigning innocence, are you stealing it away? With how it is right now

守り抜くことさえ まるで淡い夢のジャメヴ  
mamorinuku koto sae marude awai yume no jamevu  
Even the ones I'd protect until the end seem to be a fleeting dream's jamais vu 

真実の瞳で 向かい会うんだ  
shinjitsu no hitomi de mukai aunda  
With the eyes that hold the truth, I'll face them

其処には傷が映ってること  
soko ni wa kizu ga utsutteru koto  
A scar is reflected there

知ってるよ お互いな Ah... (Ah...)  
shitteru yo otagai na Ah... (Ah...)  
Both of us know that (Ah...)

三日月ほどの幸せでいい  
mikazuki hodo no shiawase de ii  
But it's fine to be like the crescent moon in everlasting happiness

君と笑ってられるなら  
kimi to waratte rareru nara  
If I'll be able to laugh with you

牙を剥くように 沈黙を喰らえ  
kiba wo muku you ni chinmoku wo kurae  
We denude our fangs in order to wolf the silence

立ち上がろう 目を覚ました 答えは  
tachiagarou me wo samashita kotae wa  
"Let's rise" is the answer that awakened me

絶望さえ 優しく照らす光へ 形を変えて  
zetsubou sae yasashiku terasu hikari e katachi wo kaete  
Even despair into a gently illuminating light will take in form

俺たちは今 一つになれる  
oretachi wa ima hitotsu ni nareru  
And we, now, can become one 

戦うことでしか 生を得られないと云うなら  
tatakau koto de shika sei wo erarenai to iu nara  
If only by struggling is the way you can say you're living

世界の美しさ 探しにゆこう  
sekai no utsukushisa sagashi ni yukou  
Then let's rise above to seek the beauty of this world 

薄紅色に染まる景色を  
usubeni iro ni somaru keshiki wo  
A light crimson-painted scenery

見せてやろう それがいい Ah... (Ah...)  
misete yarou sore ga ii Ah... (Ah...)  
Showing it to you seems to be nice

背中を預けあえるって存在 この出会いはさだめだろう  
senaka wo azuke aerutte sonzai kono deai wa sadame darou  
Having someone whom I can lean on must be a destined encounter

鋭く尖ったナイフの如く  
surudoku togatta naifu no gotoku  
Just like a sharp pointed knife

裏切りも 涙もほら 切り裂き  
uragiri mo namida mo hora kirisaki  
Betrayal and tears, look at me tear them to pieces

心からの 笑顔になれる時まで 強くありたい  
kokoro kara no egao ni nareru toki made tsuyoku aritai  
Until the time I can smile sincerely, I want to be strong

決めた道なら 怖くはないさ  
kimeta michi nara kowaku wa nai sa  
If it's the path I decided on, there's nothing to be scared of

限界点など 超えてみせるから  
genkaiten nado koete miseru kara  
My threshold and limitations, I'll show you how I cross over them

その先に見える 未知の場所でまた 会おう  
sono saki ni mieru michi no basho de mata aou  
And beyond that point, in an unknown place, once again, we'll meet

そう 何度だって  
sou nando datte  
That's right, no matter how many times

見上げれば crescent moon 暗闇ともし  
miagereba crescent moon kurayami tomoshi  
If we look up, the crescent moon that shines through the dark

俺たちの 望む方へと 導け  
oretachi no nozomu hou e to michibike  
To where we wish to be, it will lead us there

足掻くことを 生きることを貫いて ゆく者だけが  
agaku koto wo ikiru koto wo tsuranuite yuku mono dake ga  
To strive and to live, only those who keep on going through such

手にできる明日があるのさ  
te ni dekiru ashita ga aru no sa  
Can have the future in their hands

さあ ゆこう 沈黙を喰らえ  
saa yukou chinmoku wo kurae  
Come on, let's go wolf the silence

立ち上がろう 目を覚ました答えは  
tachiagarou me wo samashita kotae wa  
"Let's rise" is the answer that awakened me

絶望さえ 優しく照らす光へ 形を変えて  
zetsubou sae yasashiku terasu hikari e katachi wo kaete  
Even despair into a gently illuminating light will take in form

俺たちは今 一つになれる  
oretachi wa ima hitotsu ni nareru  
And now, we can become one

**Author's Note:**

> I also made a lyric video of it on my FB! --> Monique Bernardino :D 
> 
> Oh and I simply love this song so much Q......Q 
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
